Comment en était-on arrivés la ?
by Madpsychohatter
Summary: Un petit OS sur la série Aventures de bazar du grenier. T pour injures et sang. Théo et Bob s'engueulent. Violemment. Une dispute qui secouera notre groupe de héros et qui aura des conséquences irréversibles...


Maddey : HEY LES GENS JE SUIS VIVAAANTE !

Ceci est un OS basé sur la série Aventures de Bazar du grenier ( Si vous ne connaissez pas ALLEZ LA VOIR CECI EST UN ORDRE *ahem*)

Bref ! Tout ça pour dire que je ne possède absolument aucun des personnages, que je suis désolée si ils sont un peu OOC.

ET je me demande encore pourquoi j'adore faire souffrir les personnages que j'aime. -_-

Bon, eh bien Bonne lecture a vous ! n'hésitez pas à laisser une chtite review ou à m'envoyer un message pour les fautes car il y en a forcément, vous m'en voyez désolée.

Voilà ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Comment en était-on arrivés la ?_**

Bob ne se souvenait plus. Un désaccord. Une engueulade entre eux.

Et maintenant le désespoir. Les larmes. Le déni et pourtant la vérité, cruelle et froide.

Comment en était-on arrivés la?

 ***flashback***

"NON! JE. REFUSE. DE. FAIRE. ÇA !"  
"ET MOI JE TE DIS QUE C EST LA SEULE SOLUTION !"  
Les arbres tremblaient.  
Qui l'eut crût? Une dispute aussi violente n'était jamais arrivée avant entre les membres si soudés de ce groupe.  
Le pyromage insultait le paladin, qui refusait visiblement de faire quelque chose. Quoi, cela n'était pas le problème. Quelques mètres plus loin, Shin et Grunlek observait la scène avec appréhension.  
"IMBÉCILE !"  
"IDIOT! TU RATE TOUT ! INCAPABLE ! JE TE HAIS !"

Lorsque ces mots sortirent de sa bouche, Bob se pétrifia, tout comme Théo.  
Théo était immobile. Choqué. Sa mâchoire inférieure trembla légèrement.  
Bob, honteux, fit un pas en avant.  
"Théo je..." mais le paladin fit un pas en arrière, en secouant la tête.  
Soudain, Bob se pétrifia. Des larmes. Des larmes claires roulaient le long des joues du paladin. Le mage était figé. Jamais, de tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, jamais Bob n'avait vu Théo pleurer. Ni sous la douleur, ni sous la torture...jamais. Mais le fait était la. Théo, le paladin, le chevalier, pleurait a chaudes larmes devant son ami horrifié de ses paroles.

"Théo..." souffla Bob  
"Tais-toi. S'il te plaît. Tais-toi. " le coupa le chevalier en levant une main pour la faire taire.

Théo essuya ses larmes en vitesse. Détournant son regard du mage qui culpabilisait, il se saisit de son épée, décidant de laisser son armure de plaque derrière, et lança en direction des deux autres membres du groupe. "Je vais patrouiller un peu. Commencez a dresser le camp." avant de s'enfoncer a grands pas dans la forêt.

Bob resta pétrifié sur place. Il avait conscience qu'il était probablement le seul a avoir vu les larmes du paladin. Et savoir qu'il était la cause de ses larmes tourmentait grandement le demi-démon.

 ** _Il avait fait souffrir Théo._**

Il avait fais du mal a l'un de ses seuls amis.  
"Bob ! Tu peux allumer le feu ?" appela le nain, sortant le mage de feu de sa torpeur.  
Toujours sonné, il alluma le feu par automatisme avant de s'effondrer sur l'un des sacs de couchage.  
"Bob, qu'est-ce qui..." commença Shin mais il ne put finir sa phrase.  
Un hurlement le coupa. Une voix que les trois compères connaissaient bien. Théo.  
En un instant, les trois amis couraient en direction du cri. Bob en tête, suivi de près par Shin, et enfin Grunlek et Éden.

Bob déboucha dans une clairière, où une scène terrible l'attendait.  
Théo, au sol, une flaque rouge qui s'étalait sous lui. En face, un homme encapuchonné avec une dague ensanglantée en main. Un assassin!  
Bob ne réfléchit pas une seconde. Arrivant pour une fois a maitriser parfaitement ses pouvoirs, il lança une boule de feu qui carbonisa directement l'assassin, ne laissant de lui qu'un petit tas de cendres.

Il se précipita ensuite près de Théo. Shin alla récupérer l'épée du paladin qui gisait quelques mètres plus loin.  
"GRUNLEK ! VA PRÉPARER DES BANDAGES ! VITE ! " hurla le mage en direction du nain qui retourna en courant au camp.  
"Shin, surveille le coin!" commanda ensuite le mage. L'ennemi n'était peut être pas venu seul...  
Mais la priorité était Théo. Bob ôta en vitesse le haut de la tunique de son ami et ne put retenir un léger hoquet en voyant l'ampleur de la blessure. Un sillon de bien 25cm de long partait du ventre de Théo pour ensuite descendre vers ses côtes. Et au vu du flot de sang qui s'en échappait, la blessure était profonde. Très profonde. Une flaque rouge commençait déjà à s'étaler sous le corps du paladin, tâchant le manteau du mage, qui commençait à paniquer. Cautériser la blessure serait inutile. Il y avait trop de dommages internes et Théo souffrait probablement d'une massive hémorragie interne. Des bandages n'allaient pas non plus être très utiles...

Son regard se porta alors sur la dague de l'assassin, qui était sur le sol près d'un petit tas de cendres.  
Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. La dague luisait d'une faible lueur noire.  
Par la barbe de Merlin. Un maléfice. Il fallait en plus que cette dague soit ensorcelée ?  
Un bruit de toux le sorti de ses pensées. Théo avait repris conscience et toussait, crachant de véritables caillots de sang.

Théo souris faiblement. "Survivre a des araignées, des incendies, des mercenaires...pour crever a cause d'un putain d'assassin planqué. C'en est presque comique."  
"Ta gueule. Tu va pas crever ici crétin." répliqua Bob sèchement. Mais les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux contredisaient ses paroles. Théo était condamné. Et les deux le savait.  
Théo leva une main ensanglantée qu'il posa sur la joue de son ami. "C'est pas beau de mentir mec. Eh, je suis désole pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je le pensais pas. Tu continuera à guider les autres hein? t'as toujours été plus doué que moi pour ces trucs-là..." murmura-t-il

"Tait-toi ! Arrête de parler comme si...comme si c'était la fin enfoiré ! " glapit le pyromage, cessant de retenir ses larmes qui se mirent alors a couler a flot et a tomber sur le visage du Paladin.

"Eh, abruti...pleure pas...j'en vaux vraiment pas la peine..." murmura Théo avec un faible sourire.  
"Bien sur que si t'en vaux la peine ! " rugit Bob qui pleurait a chaudes larmes. Shin et Grunlek s'était joint au mage et eux aussi pleuraient.  
"Bah...au moins...ça aura été une belle Aventure..." murmura Théo avant de sombrer.

"NON!" hurla Bob en voyant la lumière dans les yeux de son ami s'éteindre et la main posée sur sa joue retomba au sol, inerte. Le hurlement que poussa le mage fit s'envoler mes oiseaux des alentours. Balthazar Barnabé Octavius passa de longues heures a hurler contre le ciel et les enfers. Serrant contre lui le corps inerte du jeune Paladin il injuria les dieux et les démons. Et il pleura. Shin et Grunlek pleurèrent aussi en silence la mort de celui qui les avaient rassemblés. La mort de leur ami et compagnon de voyage.

 _ ***FIN FLASHBACK***_

Plus tard, ils décidèrent que le paladin méritait une sépulture descente.  
Devant l'amas de pierres recouvertes d'une épaisse couche de glace était posée une stèle.

 _"Cit-gît Théo de Silveberg. Paladin de la Lumière. Compagnon de voyage et ami cher a nos cœurs. Que son nom ne soit point oublié."_

Et devant cette tombe, trois individus que rien n'aurait pu rassembler si ce n'était l'âme pure d'un homme qui croyait pouvoir aider des gens.  
"Comment en est-on arrivés là ?" hoqueta Shin entre deux sanglots.  
"Oui...comment en effet." pensa Bob qui pleurait non seulement son ami mais également son amour qui resterait a jamais inavoué.  
Après avoir passe deux heures a pleurer, la petite troupe maintenant amputée d'un membre se remis en route. Il fallait avancer.

Jetant un dernier regard vers la tombe de Théo, Bob ne put s'empêcher de verser une dernière larme et de penser en reprenant la route.

 _"Comment en était-on arrivés là ?"_


End file.
